Punishment
by La Voz de Alma
Summary: Sex, drugs and some well guarded secrets. It's nothing but smut. If you are looking for plot, move along. It's a flaw. I can't think of wine and roses when it comes to B/B, just smutty, smutty, smut smut. Enjoy!
1. Part I

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Part I

The club was hot, and the curiously potent drinks before them had done nothing to quell the heat. Outside, the briskness of winter demanded attention. Booth and Brennan sat in the VIP room at the Cathedral, a night club. The chairs were made of soft leather and the large television played a video of swirling colors. The sweltering heat and thumping bass created a rather uncomfortable experience. Hidden behind a heavy burgundy curtain, the room was made for intimacy.

It was a Friday night, and their investigation had led them here of all places. A cardboard coaster has been recovered from a body. With help from the lab's interns, the club's logo was discovered on the tattered surface. Suspicions of prostitution mediated through his clubs forced owner, "Gary G", to keep a very low profile. The owner was whisked away by a body guard within only a few minutes of their arrival; the unnaturally large man insisted that a problem out on the floor needed his attention. A pretty waitress brought them complimentary drinks as they waited for Gary G's return.

Booth had called Bones, hoping to leave her a message that he was going to follow the lead. He assumed she would already be on that 'date.' He rolled his eyes, 'another internet date.' Booth though she seemed to 'date' an awful lot.

There had been a hesitation, and he prepared for her voicemail message. "Yeah?" was what he got instead. "Booth is that you?" she demanded in an annoyed tone. He paused a moment more before explaining the lab results. To only moderate surprise she insisted on going along. What did surprise him is that she clearly decided not to change her clothes. The excitement of this new lead somehow trumped the need for appropriate attire.

He should have known: black. Of course she was wearing black. Booth loved it when she wore the color of secrets and mysteries; it seemed fitting somehow. He soft breasts swayed, unrestrained beneath tissue-thin black jersey. The fine, soft fabric was nearly sheer, even under the dim lights. Tall, shiny black pumps finished the look. Even under her heavy wool coat, it was still terrible sexy. Jealously ripped through his gut, knowing she was wearing it for someone else.

There was no way she could wear that coat in the club though. It was growing warmer and yearning took control over logic. 'Was that a bead of sweat dripping down her chest?' he wondered as he glanced toward his partner. It was difficult trying not to follow the line the tiny drop of moisture cut along the swell of her breast. She was hot, too, and it just made the tightness in his pants worse. The pulse in her neck was obvious, like a beacon. She was anxious, holding some secret hidden just beneath the surface of her calm exterior. His veil of control was slipping away – and clearly, so was hers.

Their host's absence became apparent, and his return was doubtful. Booth hoped he would return, because the pounding silence was making him too aware of Bones' hardened nipples. Terrible thoughts entered his mind as to why she would not be wearing a bra on a first date. 'A blind date'_. _Grumbling softly, Booth sensed a stirring besides him. Suddenly she was rising, perhaps she was leaving. 'She is bored sitting here,' he mused; 'she's leaving me to see him_.'_ Meeting her smoky eyes as he rose, Booth was unprepared for her next move.

Bones reached forward calmly, lips parted, looping her index fingers through his front belt loops. A firm yank forward brought Bones uncomfortably closer to Booth's momentary source of embarrassment. She had to feel the heat of him. Maybe that's why her lips met his so ferociously. A thought yelled at him this was a very, very bad idea. The voice was right, but it was beyond his control. The fiery woman backing him against the dark purple-painted cinderblock wall overpowered his better judgment.

Maybe it was the drinks; ecstasy perhaps. It would make sense; giving Gary G time to slip away into the crowd, the annoying investigators distracted. The nearly empty glass sitting in front of the seat she previously occupied was worrisome. Bones was becoming very distracting, as she wrapped a leg around his, pulling their bodies into a rather intimate position. Booth felt something break in his mind: self-control had vacated his skull. Gripping Bones by the buttocks, he maneuvered their bodies around, pressing her roughly against the wall. The rough plaster must have hurt her delicate flesh, but the wanton gyrations of Bones' hips into Booth's begged otherwise. She grunted into his mouth before moving her attention to his neck. Her teeth scraped against his jugular. Soft hands stroked his body through his heavy clothing.

Booth reached a hand under the flimsy black dress, finding nothing but bare skin. 'Bones is kind of a slut', he thought. 'No panties; what was she thinking?' 'And shaved absolutely bare?' It occurred to him that there was a great deal he didn't know about the brilliant doctor. But she was still his. That's why these dates enraged him, Booth considered, brushing wide strokes with his free palm against her thighs. Something along the lines of 'blah, blah, blah, alpha male, blah, blah, blah' circulated among his drug-addled thoughts. No man could appreciate her quite like he did, didn't she know? Maybe she did. Maybe it's all a game; she wanted him to be jealous.

Jealousy and anger are what she was going to get this first time. 'If that's what she wants, that's what she'll get,' Booth thought darkly. This was going to be a sort of punishment, and he would issue it happily. Using a knee firmly wedged between her thigh to force her against the coarse surface, Booth snaked a hand up her body. He grasped slightly at her throat, feeling her rampant pulse under his palm. She bucked against him and his aggressive behavior. Coming to rest at the back of Bones' head, his fingers laced tightly into her soft hair. It hurt, and he knew it. There was no protest. She was gone, lulled by the drug's effect, her body acting on its own accord. Her sex was now grinding into the rigid surface of his knee; seeking more friction. She knew she was going to be punished, and accepted her fate without complaint. He yanked her head up, mashed his lips to hers. The grunts she breathed into his mouth only made his kisses more feverish.

Moisture dripped onto his fingers as his venturing hand grew closer to her womanhood. Booth couldn't believe it. The straight-laced, workaholic anthropologist was being driven into such a sexual frenzy that her juices were gushing from her slick folds. Booth relished the idea that she was so turned on by his touch. Disapproval left her busy lips as he pulled his hand away, just before reaching her heat. Booth fumbled with his buckle. He unconsciously pressed his knee higher against her, the evidence of her arousal hot through his pants. She gritted as the rough fabric rubbed against her engorged clitoris. She rocked against it harder.

Success of conquering his buckle and then zipper was followed by an unceremonious shove of the troublesome garment down his legs. Damning the existence of underpants, Booth grasped his hard erection from inside his boxer shorts. Sensing a growing sense of urgency, Bones rolled her hips back, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted him; the invitation was accepted.

Pulling his penis free, Booth wasted no time pressing against Bones' dripping opening. His eyes were glossy, the pupils dilated. Meeting her gaze, he saw those deep oceans replaced by raging black seas. Booth pushed into her smoothly, Bones' thighs gripped his sides tightly, trying to adjust to his size. Bones, dizzy and scrambling for breath, drifted into the amazing sensation of being filled beyond any conceivable capacity. Inside, all of her preconceptions about him began to crack. Stars flooded her vision. 'Maybe he wasn't so repressed after all.'

This was it, he was inside of her. Her heat was almost too much to take. Almost. Booth's hands skimmed over her body, reaching her waist. Firm fingertips dug into tender flesh as he pulled out nearly all the way. Before allowing Bones to catch her breath, he plunged back inside. She cried out wildly, partially from pain, but mostly pleasure. Booth pounded into Bones, his hands roughly bruising her skin under his tight grasp. She thrashed wildly against him, grinding down against him; meeting his thrusts stroke for stroke.

He was 'fucking' the most brilliant woman he had ever met in the VIP room of night club. The prim and proper anthropologist with her crisp white blouses and combat boots was 'fucking him bare ass in public'. She was screaming intangible syllables of encouragement without any concern for being caught. The scandal would be tremendous if this got out. 'What would Sweets say about this?' Under the spell of ecstasy, it really didn't seem to matter. Booth was marking his territory with every deep, rapid stroke. 'Mine, mine, mine…_' _There would be no others after him. For now and for always it would be his name she called as she came. A great inhalation of air alerted him to Bones' approaching orgasm. She grasped his shoulders, nails biting into the skin. It rang out so violently that her release nearly knocked them both over. The tight walls of her vagina pulled him deeper yet with their powerful spasms.

No previous measure of self control had prepared Booth for Bones' orgasm. Even as he pounded away, she pulled him so deep inside that his world faded into black. Somewhere far away his testicles released their heavy load, taking the air from his lungs along for the ride. In that distant place Bones slumped forward into his body as he pumped his hot seed into her still ravenous sex. Mutterings and nonsense spilled from her lips in grateful whispers into his shoulder.

Sliding down the wall slightly, Booth and Bones disengaged. Yanking the disheveled doctor by the arm, Booth wove through the club's writhing bodies, relieved to meet the frosty chill outside. It was sobering. Hailing a cab, he knew that the night would not end there. There were more sins Bones would have to atone for, but not here. He wanted to make her cum in more ways than she could rationalize and compartmentalize. In the quiet privacy of his bedroom, he was going to make her his.


	2. Part II

Part II

There is no silence like the silence in the backseat of a taxi. Bones sat slumped against the door, eyes gazing off into the sparking city skyline. Harsh flickers of light from street lamps painted mean orange stripes along the car's interior. Booth's mind was whirling just beneath the surface of an ecstasy ocean. The thoughts there kept spilling onto the shores, just to be dragged away by a drug-induced undertow.

Was she going to punish him, hate him, or close him out? There were too many options, and each seemed worse that the last. But he didn't know this side of her. Booth could imagine, placing the doctor into some arbitrary category. It would be fruitless; she'd come to break too many of his molds; defy too many of his preconceptions.

Never in a million year did he think he would be sitting in the back of a cab, doped up on drugs, basking in the aftermath of wild, unabashed sex with Bones. Never. Yet he was, drowning in the smell of hot sex, alcohol and lingering cigarette smoke. As the driver rounded a familiar corner, Booth became aware that their destination was just up ahead. Fishing crumpled bills from his coat pocket, shoving them into the waiting driver's hand, he climbed out of the taxi. Bones released the cold metal handle on her side of the vehicle, allowing herself the languid slump of drunkenness to take her over momentarily, before her feet finally situated themselves under her weight. Booth caught his partner's arm as the two were engulfed in the departing cab's exhaust smoke. She didn't embrace him, but she didn't push him away either.

The trek up the stairs was equally uneventful. Booth began to wonder if he had hallucinated the events in the night club. His hand slid into his pocket, searching for his keys. The smooth arc of metal caught around his finger and he pulled the ring free. The jangling sounded like thunder in the empty hallway. As the door crept open, Bones ducked into the darkness ahead of him. Searching blindly with his free hand, Booth found the protrusion of the light switch and flicked it on.

Perched on the arm of the couch sat a very naked Dr. Temperance Brennan. A pool of thin black fabric splayed out on the wooden floor in front of her high heeled feet. The unceremonious crash of keys on the hard floor seemed somewhere far in the distance. She wasn't turning him away, she had no anger in her heart, and she was inviting him farther. For the first time Booth realized how long her legs were. One knee tastefully placed in front of the other, hinting at some intentional modesty. The stance only aroused him more. Booth decided that nothing so lovely had even been inside of his apartment.

Kicking the front door close with his heel, Booth moved across the room wordlessly. He stopped as her legs parted his. Even though he was clothed, he felt vulnerable next to the nude doctor. A methodical hand reached for the tip of his tie, tugging downward, she brought his face to hers. Less fevered than in the club, but with all of the same passion, Booth was able to relish in the kiss. His hands smoothed over her skin, learning her body. A ripple of goose bumps spread over her limbs, and her cheeks became hot and flushed.

He was shaking, wondering if he could still be having hallucinations. The warm hand pressing rhythmically against his erection suggested otherwise. Dislodging the clasp from his "cocky" belt buckle, Bones' grasped the waistband of both Booth's pants and under garments. Yanking both to his ankles, she pushed him back a few feet. With awe, Booth watched as she slide down onto her knees, her nose mere inches from his straining penis. Grasping his phallus strongly with one hand, she brushed the underside of his balls with the other. He felt himself twitch in her grasp, wondering if she had noticed.

The hot, wet sensation that followed was tremendously intense. Heat spread across his chest, and Booth unconsciously thrust forward. Without hesitation, Bones engulfed more of him deeper into her throat. It was torturous; the desire to finish in her mouth was overwhelming. He chided himself; the little voice suggested that an early finish now may mean no repeat performances later. The urge to keep thrusting against her mouth was unbearable. He shouldn't do this. It was wrong. He couldn't treat Bones' like some bar slut, but there she was, on her knees, his hard penis sliding down her throat. He wondered if she had always been so talented; then came more jealousy. 'She was willingly letting him fuck her mouth. How many others have there been?' he thought.

Fearing the situation was spinning out of his control, Booth backed away, his erection dropping from Bones' lips with a loud 'pop.' Glassy blue eyes rolled up to him, asking a question. He wanted to hear his name on her lips. Booth guided her up to her feet. The cold winter air sent shivers down his spine, his erection bobbed in the distance between the bodies, still glistening from her ministrations.

Mashing lips mouth to hers, he combed his mind for thoughts. Her warm hands were around his shaft again, pumping gently. 'Punishment;' that's right. Booth shoved her backwards, towards his bedroom, but she was moving too slowly. With a sweep of his arms, he hoisted her over his shoulder. It was barbaric and under sober circumstances she'd probably share some dry anecdote about Neanderthals. Not tonight; her brain was flooded with sex and need. Tonight Bones' was all animal. The act was punctuated by the loud echo of her devilishly high heels hitting the hard wood floor.

There was nothing gentle about the way he planted her on the unmade bed, the mattress exposed in one corner, where he sheet had come undone. Equally ungraceful was her tearing at his shirt and tie. Their presence seemed to offend her in some serious way. He grabbed the fragments of brightly patterned silk from her hands and swiftly wrapped her wrists tightly. Was he really tying his partner's hands together? Was he really knotting them to the headboard? She raised her hips to him hungrily, humping the empty air momentarily, silently answering another question.

In the harsh light from the living room he could see her much more clearly than in the club. Long, lean and wound as tight as a coil; her desire for him was apparent. He gripped her behind the knees, spreading them vulgarly. The smell of their previous 'fucking' sent electricity through his body. He loved the way they smelled together. Like the heavy air after a summer thunderstorm. As he lowered his mouth to her bound body, Booth decided they tasted even better.

Writhing beneath him, Bones finally spoke. "I need you inside of me now!" she screamed, breaking the long spell of silence. He merely laughed. She would pay the toll first; he wanted his name on her lips. She had to know that she belonged to him now. He had to show her. With long strokes his tongue traced lines around her soaking wet sex. Her body shuddered and soft thighs pressed against his shoulders. With two fingers, he entered her, pressing firmly against her special spot, eliciting a series of barely tangible expletives. Bones rode against his hand, grinding hard, searching for release. Tenderly Booth wrapped his lips around her clitoris, sucking gently.

A flood of juices poured into his palm and hungry mouth, a warning to the impending crumble of the flood gates. With a deep breath, he pulled the tender nub hard, and rubbed the inside wall of her vagina with deep firm strokes. The orgasm that followed threatened to break his wrist, but Booth knew he was nearing his goal. Maintaining pressure and speed, he continued his manipulations as another orgasm broke the final barrier. His name ripped from her lips, over and over, like a prayer. With a final, hoarse "Booth" Bones slumped into the bed, body quivering. 'Now for some real fun' he thought to himself.


	3. Part III

Part III

Booth considered for a moment through the fuzziness that he was treading into dangerous territory. Bones was a strong woman, having proven herself on more than a few occasions. Her usually aloof staunchness had been replaced with descriptions he could never speak aloud. 'Vixen' would surely get him injured if the word were ever uttered. Right then, in that moment, it was too fitting.

Drenched in sweat and sex, Booth breathed in deeply, preparing for what was to come next. He knew she was ready, and her tugging at his hair derailed any remaining self control. Sliding up along her long body, he relished the heat radiating from her smooth skin. His erection bobbed against her thigh, drawing dangerously close to its target.

Without warning, her strong thighs clenched around his shoulders, and suddenly he was on his back. "Two can play this game Booth," her words were eerily lucid. 'Maybe it isn't just the drugs,' Booth allowed himself the fragile thought. He was in awe as he watched the still bound doctor hoist herself above his body, her hips gyrating against his legs. Bones' wetness seeped from her vagina, evidence of Booth's 'punishment.'

"Is this what you want, Booth?" she crooned. Even though she was still masterfully tied to the bed, he seemed to be the one in trouble. "You know, I came out that dress on for you. I knew you couldn't resist," her words dripped with sweet venom. The heat from her center was now hovering above his straining erection. Booth swore his heart stopped momentarily as a drop her fluid dripped onto the purple head. This woman was so arouse by his touch that her desire was flowing like a spring of everlasting life. Booth could die happy now.

"Do you know how many times I have sat through a terribly boring dinner, hoping you would call with a new case?" Bones inquired. "Sure the evening usually closes with a half-hearted orgasm and an 'I'll call you,' but lesser males never quite satisfy the hunger." Her words were becoming more emboldened as she sunk lower. Instead of taking him inside of her, Bones shifted her hips trailing her sex juices along the underside of his shaft.

Finally, "but you weren't wearing anything underneath. We were on a case." The words left his lips higher pitched than he had hoped. It wasn't the accusation he had anticipated, but rather a whine. He was answered with a smirk. "I was wearing panties and a bra before you called. Do you think I would go out like this to meet a complete stranger?" Lifting up again, Bones waited for a response. He couldn't say anything; it would either be a lie or an insult.

"Booth, I came out tonight without a shred of clothing under that dress because I like the idea of you 'catching me'," she confessed. Positioning herself above his swollen penis, she allowed the tip to press against the entrance of her sopping womanhood. "I never expected the drugs. I thought maybe you would notice in the truck if I let it ride up just a little too much," she slowly slid down his burning flesh. Bones' honesty only made him harder, growing ever larger inside of her.

"I think of you often; raw, nasty thoughts. You…fucking… me, pinned against the back of your black, government-issue vehicle. I imagine you taking me roughly, like the alpha male marking territory." The words were almost too honest. Booth world was spinning wildly out of control. He was buried entirely inside of her. 'How could her body feel so hot?' he wondered. "Tonight I saw how jealous you were when you realized I had come with nothing on. You thought it was for him, didn't you?" her clarity was alarming.

Booth was losing control, and needed to take it back. With every fiber of his being, he pulled them upright so she was situated on his lap, his penis incredibly deep inside of her. Her arms twisted awkwardly, still bound. With labored breaths, Bones began to ride him, using the leverage of their new position. "You're right. I was jealous," he seethed into her ear, nearly a whisper. "The idea that some asshole was going to have you, like this, drove me crazy. I needed to show you that you don't need them. Just me. If you want me to fuck you like some slut; then consider the pleasure all mine." His eyes were black with passion. He reached behind his head, releasing her wrists.

Shoving her off of him, a whimper tore for her lips at the sudden emptiness. Booth rolled her over onto her stomach, bottom high in the air. "Is this what you wanted, Dr. Brennan? At my mercy, your pussy open, begging for my cock?" he was yelling crudely now, and she didn't care. She should have cared; she should have protested his chauvinistic behavior. Instead, she lowered her head to the mattress, framed by her bent elbows. "Yes" she hissed between clenched teeth. "Show me I don't have to settle for lesser men anymore," it was a challenge.

Booth entered her unceremoniously. She was wet and waiting. Despite the vice-like grip of her vagina, he found no resistance. Draping over her, he covered her back with his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist for leverage and his free hand snaked beneath her body. There he found the core of her passion, rubbing her clitoris feverously as he pounded into her, almost violently. A long stream of curses emitted from Bones, but he wasn't satisfied. Taking his hand away, "You can't cum, until you scream my name." She arched back, trying to make contact, but failed. She wanted to see his face, but that's not how this game would be played tonight.

"Booth…fuck me. I want to cum on your cock," it was matter-of-fact, but the right words. His hand returned, busying itself with her clitoris. His rhythm hastened. Her first climax took him by surprise, shaking them both like it had done in the club. 'The club he thought. She was nearly naked in public for him. She wanted him.' Bones' orgasm pulled him in deeper than he could have imagined, as though she was trying to devour him. His name on her lips, she came again. And then again. It was wrong. It was sexist. It was submissive. It was nirvana.

Booth's own orgasm came faster than he had hoped. The hot boiling sensation in his testicles erupted fiercely, spraying her womb with his semen. The hot liquid overflowed from the apex of their union, a mixture their shared pleasure. He pumped into her until he grew soft. Releasing her body, Bones collapsed on the bed, shaking and spent. Overcome by the dizzying effect of the sex and drugs, Booth too fell into the safety of the disheveled bed.

Beneath a veil of chestnut curls, Bones smile widely and unabashed. "We should probably drink some water. Dehydration will set in quickly otherwise," she offered clinically. Booth expected nothing else, acknowledging slowly the pounding in his head. Looking at the tangle of limbs before him, he decided to retrieve beverages from the kitchen himself. The good doctor would not be up and about for some time yet.

Booth padded softly into other room, becoming aware of the sudden winter chill. "So, Bones, what do we do now?" he asked, hoping not to rain too much on their parade. "Well, I think anything else might need to wait until morning. I don't think I can go again quite yet," her answer was straight to the point. She missed the question's meaning, but it was enough for now. Returning with two glasses of water, Booth sat next to her on the bed. "You know that's not what I meant, Bones" he chuckled. She returned the gesture as she pulled herself erect next to him.

"The sex is good Booth. I don't see why we can't continue to enjoy each other. We're both great reproductive specimens. It's only natural that we continue to copulate," the logic was solid. He had to agree. "But what about…" she silenced him with a hand. "Don't. We'll figure it out as we go. Besides, there are other activities that should be explored and evaluated before any definitive resolutions are made," she finished the last gulp. For now he could live with that. Besides, Booth was curious about this fantasy involving his truck.


End file.
